


Atlas

by MVforVictory



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/pseuds/MVforVictory
Summary: The first time it happens is an accident.But, not really.Or, Bobby platonically chokes Hanbin.Yup.That’s it.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, I wrote it in 20 minutes for someone on twitter and here we are
> 
> Lowkey inspired by the myth of Atlas holding up the heavens and Hercules building the pillars to help support him

The first time it happens is an accident. 

But, not really. 

Hanbin is sitting in his studio chair and it’s nothing out of the ordinary, really, when a knock sounds through the room. 

Well, less of a knock, and more of a ‘my hands are full of shit, please open the door,’ so Hanbin gets up to do just that. 

Everything is exactly how it always is, even down to the mini can of pringles Bobby brings every time he drops by. 

They have a routine. It’s theirs and Hanbin would never want to share it with someone that isn’t Bobby. 

Hanbin steps aside to let the elder in, and Bobby makes an immediate b-line to toss everything down on the couch.

“Sit.”

“Excuse me?”

_ “Sit,”  _ Bobby repeats, pointing to Hanbin’s desk chair, “I saw that wince, now sit down.”

He hears Hanbin grumble something along the lines of  _ ‘I’m not a dog’ _ before plopping back into the seat, spinning around to stare up at the other rapper. 

“Okay,” the leader asks, “Now what?”

It was nearing 1 in the morning, but Hanbin doesn’t even think to question why Bobby is here instead of sleeping, the one thing out of the ordinary in their routine. 

Not when his back aches worse than it has in a while, shoulders stiff as keyboard clicks echo in his head. 

“How long?”

Hanbin hums, “Only twelve this time.”

_ “Only  _ twelve,” Bobby mocks him, “Did you finish?”

“Yeah.”

Hanbin grins as he lets his head fall onto his hand, elbow resting on the desk. He was exhausted, but the track he completed made it worth it and so much more. 

It was worth the stiff set of his shoulders, back and neck aching from sitting in that damn computer chair for half a day.

Flexing his fingers to work out the cramps, Hanbin watches Bobby grab his hand in his own, rubbing each joint and,  _ fuck,  _ it feels amazing. 

“You’re gonna get arthritis,” the elder jokes, “Then how will you make music?”

The question is rhetorical, but Hanbin gives him an equally sarcastic reply. 

“With the technology of the future, I think I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Bobby moves his hands to rest on Hanbin’s shoulders, giving one single squeeze before grasping the back of the chair to spin it around. 

The action takes Hanbin by surprise, and he tries to turn his head to look back at Bobby but a sharp pull in his muscle stops him. 

“You need a better chair,” Bobby grumbles. He wraps two sturdy hands around the slope of Hanbin’s shoulders, thumbs pushing into his back in a way that makes his own hands shoot out to grasp at his desk. 

He’s about to ask what the hell was going on, but then the fingers start moving, pressure constant and consistent as Bobby attempts to work through the knots in his shoulders.

Hanbin, honestly, feels like he could snap at any given point in the day. He’s like Atlas, carrying the heavens on his back. 

And again, what happens next is an accident. Or, at least it wasn’t  _ planned— _

But Bobby’s fingers find their way to his throat and Hanbin doesn’t think anything of it, not until the fingers start to tighten. 

Maybe it’s fucked up. Maybe  _ he’s  _ a little fucked up but instead of telling Bobby to stop, Hanbin lifts a shaky hand up to lay over the larger, rougher one. 

He can feel Bobby’s arm twitch in surprise as he pushes down, just enough for the idea to be there. 

Except it wasn’t just an idea. Not anymore. 

Not when Bobby starts to apply the pressure himself, sealing off the younger boy’s air with barely more than a grunt of warning and suddenly, Hanbin’s floating. 

His hand drops down into his lap, fingers flexing but unable to move to grab onto something again. 

Just as quick as it started, it ends. The grip on his neck loosens and Hanbin tries to blink the stars from his vision as he’s thrown back to earth. 

Bobby spins him back around, and it feels like the entire world shifted when Hanbin is left looking up at him.

He wanted the stars back. 

“Can you—” He clears his throat, “Do that again, please?”

The words come out high and breathy, tone matching the clouds in his head and then the stars are back. 

Bobby’s grip is unsure, but steady, and it’s everything Hanbin never knew he needed. Yet can’t imagine not experiencing now. 

The warmth of his hand keeps Hanbin grounded, feeling safe in such a nonsensical way he wants to laugh. 

In any other scenario, he’d be mortified and disgusted with himself, with what he asked his best friend to do to him, only made worse by Bobby’s silence. 

But it’s not any other scenario. It’s this one, and Hanbin really can’t think about anything other than  _ this scenario _ as Bobby gentle eases up again. 

“Are you okay?” Bobby asks, still not removing his hands, “Your eyes are really unfocused.”

Hanbin smiles. He wonders if Bobby can feel his heartbeat.

“Want me to do it again?” Bobby waits for Hanbin’s small nod, one he feels more than anything, to continue, “Okay.”

His voice is unsure but his hands remain steady and Hanbin tries to let any tension flow from his body, head almost limp in Bobby’s hold. 

Maybe he doesn’t have to be Atlas all the time. Maybe Bobby can be his Hercules and help hold everything up, just until Hanbin can find his footing again. 

Both of Bobby’s hands cradle his neck and Hanbin doesn’t bother trying to hide the shiver that runs through his body as the rough pad of Bobby’s thumb runs along the column of his throat. 

He doesn’t have much time to think about how that makes him feel before Bobby is tightening his grip again and Hanbin’s mind goes blank. 

Heartbeat echoing in his ears, almost deafening but Hanbin  _ swears _ he can feel it growing slower with each second that passes. 

Unlike the first few times, Bobby gradually lets the pressure up and Hanbin feels a single tear slide down his face as Bobby’s mouth falls open. He wants to ask what that face was caused by, but his tongue feels heavy and Hanbin realizes he’s panting. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Hanbin shakes his head once, twice, three times before Bobby can gently still the movement. “One—One more?” He softly asks, sounding like his voice has been dragged over rough gravel, “Hard. Fast.”

Bobby’s face is noticeably apprehensive but his fingers are  _ still  _ over Hanbin’s neck, and the longer they sit there, the more they feel like they belong. 

_ “Please.” _

The one word forces a sharp breath out of Bobby, and Hanbin can feel when he braces himself for what he’s about to do. 

He tries to push the giddiness aside but Bobby’s next words only worsen it. 

“Tap my arm or thigh or something if you need me to stop.”

Hanbin’s back arches away from the seat when Bobby presses down,  _ hard.  _

Harder than he had any time before, but Hanbin didn’t feel anything but safe and content as his eyes fall shut. 

He holds it longer, too. 

Hanbin’s hands twitch in his lap before Bobby let’s go, just before the younger almost taps out. The rush of oxygen is sudden and heavy and Hanbin’s chest heaves with every breath he doesn’t want to take. 

“Oh,” Bobby murmurs when he lets go, like the release Hanbin feels from this just doesn’t make sense to him. 

Maybe he’d try to explain it later, but it probably makes even less sense to him. The one getting off by his best friend choking him. 

Hanbin forces his eyes open as he drags in another heaving breath. He can feel the tears running down his face, but only whines and tilts his head back in hopes for one last time. 

Bobby doesn’t give him any warning this time before the air is forced from his chest again. 

He’s so deep into the stars that he doesn’t even notice how hard he is, or how Bobby is staring at him with a look of pure awe as he cradles Hanbin’s life in his hands. 

Hanbin’s vision blurs when he blinks up at Bobby, hand coming up to snag the sleeve of his jacket and squeezing, but never tapping, because he can’t breathe. 

He can’t  _ breathe  _ and he feels like he’s about to float away and he never wants to come back down. 

“A few more seconds,” Bobby mumbles, “Three…two…one…”

Bobby releases his grip and Hanbin tightens his, nails digging into Bobby’s wrist but neither care. 

He is pleased when Bobby speaks again, sounding just as breathless as he feels.

“One more time. For me.”

Hanbin almost shakes his head, it’s too soon. Too much. Too fast. 

But he doesn’t, he nods once and waits for Bobby to squeeze his neck so hard that Hanbin’s eyes are stuck open in shock, staring into Bobby’s as he’s forced down, down,  _ down.  _ So far under than he can’t even remember what it felt like to not have the fingers digging into his throat. 

The stars spin around him and blur until it’s a constant mess of stardust that Hanbin can’t see through, can’t even wrap his head around. He wonders if this was what heaven feels like. 

Again, he’s barely more than a moment away from tapping out when Bobby completely releases him. The air rushes back in so fast Hanbin almost chokes when he falls forward in a desperate attempt to chase after Bobby. 

He doesn’t even realize he came until seconds after, when he’s shuddering and shaking and still breathless under the clouds. 

Everything speeds up slows down and turns and turns and  _ turns  _ and then Hanbin is gone.    
  


When he finally comes back around, he’s tucked against Bobby’s side on the couch, curled into the elder like a kitten and he can’t stop the content hum that slips out. 

“Oh,” Bobby drawls, “You’re awake. Feeling okay?”

“Phenomenal.”

He giggles at how scratchy his voice comes out, even though he knows that will bite him in the ass later. 

Right now, none of that matters. And Hanbin is content to sleep, cozied up against Bobby’s side in the aftermath of what just happened. 

Hanbin will deal with the consequences later. 

Right now. Sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVgetanAttitude)
> 
> Might make a second part where they fuck and Bobby chokes Hanbin again uwu
> 
> comment and yell at me for not putting smut and I will


End file.
